Son
=Sound= When the world was created out of the void, it was with a deafening noise, a propelling wave that resonated throughout Creation. The purview of Sound is related to speech, song, and music in their structured and harmonious forms, but also to the din and tumult of dissonance. Associated With: Apollo, Bragi, the Dagda, Dionysus, Eoin, Hathor, Kvasir, Ogma, Sarasvati First Rank Boons I Can’t Hear You! :from Telgar :Dice Pool: 2 points of legend and 1 point of willpower :Cost: None If the Scion is being targeted by a sound-based power such as Overt Order or Lullaby, he can voluntarily deafen himself. The deafness lasts until the Scion decides to end the effect. Some sonic powers can be used subtly and the Scion must have reason to suspect he is under attack before he can activate this ability. Wandering Voice :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend Any ventriloquist can throw their voice and fool regular listeners into thinking the sound originates in another location. A Scion can literally make their voice come from any location in their line of sight for the rest of the scene. The Scion can change the “origin” of their voice as many times as they want during the scene. If used in combination with Polyphony (see below), the Scion can actually speak from several locations at once. Beat to Quarters :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 1 point of legend The Scion whips his allies into a battle-ready frenzy, steeling their nerves and steadying their hands with a drum beat or rhythmic chant. One ally per success gains a number of dice equal to the Scion’s highest-rated Music Boon, which can be split among any number of rolls for the remainder of the scene. Echolocation :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None With this power, a Scion can find his way perfectly in total darkness, like a bat or a whale, whether in the air or underwater (he emits an ultra-high-frequency sound that is absolutely impossible to hear without this Boon or Epic Perception). For this Boon to work, the Scion must be able to both produce and hear sounds normally. At the Storyteller’s discretion, this Boon may be able to detect material but invisible creatures, depending on what kind of invisibility is being used. For example, if it actually disappears from sight, Echolocation can identify it, but if it is affecting a target’s mind to make him believe nothing is there, it does not. Mockingbird :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: None This Boon grants skill at audio imitation as good as any digital recording or myna bird. Any sound made within the Scion’s presence that is within his ability to reproduce, can repeated with perfect accuracy. He can flawless repeat conversations and fool a security system with accurate voice-prints. A Scion cannot reproduce sounds beyond human capability, such as an air-raid siren or ultrasonic bat squeak, unless they have some artificial means of doing so. He may reproduce only sounds that he has heard and can recall clearly. The Perfect Memory Knack makes it possible to reproduce any sound the Scion has ever heard. Without such an effect, the Storyteller may require a roll to reproduce particularly difficult sounds from memory. Mundane efforts completely fail to detect the mimicry, while supernatural attempts must beat the Scion’s successes. Whispers of the Muse :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 1 point of legend Harnessing the inspirational power of music, the Scion can act as a muse and bring an extra boost of vitality and creativity to a single person. For as long as the Scion sings, speaks or plays an instrument, their selected target gains 2 dots in the Expression Virtue. At the end of the Scion’s performance, their target will also regain 1 point of willpower. Second Rank Boons Pocket Orchestra :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 1 legend A Scion with power over Sound never lacks for musical atmosphere or accompaniment. Any musical device in his vicinity such as instruments, radios, jukeboxes and computers will play whatever song or musical piece the Scion desires. This power lasts for the duration of one song and affects a number of musical devices equal to the Scion’s Legend. If the Scion wishes, he can have each device play a different song. Any attempt to interfere with the Scion’s chosen music faces a difficulty of the Scion’s own successes. Gift of Tongues :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 2 points of legend Under all the languages of mankind, there is a single, universal harmony. By opening himself or a friendly target to this universal language, the Scion grants the ability to understand and speak one language of his choice, even if he doesn’t know it himself. The knowledge will remain with the target for the rest of the scene, after which it fades beyond even the recall of Perfect Memory or similar effects. Third Rank Boons Lyrebird :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3 points of legend The Scion can perfectly mimic any voice they’ve heard, even if only through a recording or for a few words. After listening to a recording of Abraham Lincoln on the phonograph, the Scion could perfectly replicate the President’s voice to give a reenacting of the Gettysburg Address. So long as the Scion has heard the person he wants to mimic speak, he can do so at any time and for as long as he wishes. It costs 3 Legend to switch between two mimicked voices, but there is no cost to return to the Scion’s natural voice. Deafen :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend With a single word, the Scion can strike his target deaf. The deafness lasts for one hour per success. If the Scion scores more than double the target’s Stamina (including Epic Stamina dots) in successes, the effect is permanent and cannot be undone without use of a power such as the Regeneration Knack or a healing effect from the Health Purview. This power cannot be used on targets with a higher Legend than the Scion. Curse of the Rhymer :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 4 points of legend The Scion lays a curse upon his chosen target and dictates a change in the victim’s speech. The change could be as simple as forcing the victim to speak only in rhyming couplets or iambic pentameter, or as severe as allowing the target only to speak in Ancient Etruscan even if they have no knowledge of Ancient Etruscan. The effects of this Boon last for one hour per success. Targets with a higher Legend than the Scion are immune to the Curse of the Rhymer. All Together Now! :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3 points of legend While performing a battle song that his allies can act in rhythm with, the Scion can grant his friends additional skill and power in battle. This Boon can only be used as part of a Coordinated Attack and it takes up the Scion’s entire action. All of the Scion’s allies acting as part of the same Coordinated Attack gain a bonus to their DV equal to the Scion’s highest-rated Sound Boon. Curse of Babel :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Presnce :Cost: 2 points of legend With a single vindictive word, a Scion can shatter the languages around him into chaos. One target per success within the Scion’s line of sight is stricken with severe aphasia (word-salad). The difficulty of all speech-based powers used by the victims is increased by the Scion’s Legend. The aphasia lasts for one scene, but targets with the Cipher Knack or a similar power are immune to this effect and can understand the victims perfectly well. Missive :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1 point of legend per 10 words. By spending a point of Legend, a Scion may send a message of ten words or less to any individual he has already met and who is within an area determined by his successes. 10 miles = 1, 100 miles = 2, 1,000 miles = 5, 10,000 miles = 10, 100,000 miles = 20, Anywhere in the World = 30. The message travels at the speed of sound, or about 1,200 km/hr in the air and 5,000 km/hr underwater. The Silence Boon (see below) can prevent the recipient of the message from hearing it or the Scion from sending it. Don't Censor Me! :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 2 points of legend Unless enclosed in a vacuum or blocked by supernatural means, the Scion’s voice may be heard for miles around. While not deafening, it carries extremely well and can be heard by all creatures with a Legend score. By spending two points of Legend and crying out, the Scion can be heard for (Legend) miles. All those who hear it know in which direction and how far away its source is. The Silence Boon (see below) can prevent the call from being either made or heard. Polyphony :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend and 1 point of willpower. The Scion using this Boon can literally say two (or more) things at once. She can make a number of simultaneous speeches equal to her the sum of her Intelligence and Epic Intelligence. Without an ability such as Multitasking, the Scion cannot participate in actual discussions, because her audiences can all respond at the same time on different topics, and it is unlikely that she is able to follow them all. She can choose who hears what speech, for example declaring that all men in the audience will hear one thing and all the women another. The Scion’s speeches do not necessarily have to be in the same language, and she could easily say the same thing in Chinese, English, and Spanish to different listeners. This Boon lasts until the end of the scene. Fourth Rank Boons Sing-A-Long :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5 points legend + 1 point of willpower On the spur of the moment, the Scion can improvise a poppy little ditty so easy to follow that any of his friends can join in, automatically knowing the words and tune. For as long as the Scion sings or plays, which requires his full concentration, allies can join in the song as a reflexive action. Anyone singing along can opt to spend 1 Willpower to add a number of successes equal to their Art (Music) score to any roll. Actions that require a verbal component cannot be enhanced in this way, since the allies are already busy singing. Only those with abilities such as Polyphony can both sing along with the Scion and take other verbal actions. There is no per-scene limit to how many times a given ally can spend willpower to gain extra dice. In order to maintain the ditty, the Scion must not take any action but singing or playing and must not take any damage. If interrupted, the Scion has to pay the activation cost again before he can restart the Boon’s effects. Playback :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 3 points of legend A Scion skilled in the Purview of Sound can hear sounds that no longer resonate in the air. He stands silently and then inhales a sharp breath, calling the sounds of the past to himself. The Scion hears all the sounds that have occurred within his immediate vicinity for one day per success. The sounds come to him in a rush, but he can process them as easily as if he was hearing them at normal pace. It takes one minute to listen to and understand an entire day’s worth of conversation. Silence :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3 points of legend By spending 3 points of Legend, the Scion may create a zone of total silence around him with a radius of (Legend) yards. All powers or abilities that rely on sound are rendered ineffective. The user of this Boon is unaffected. This power can be applied to a single person to “mute” them. While “muted”, the target cannot directly make any sounds. Their footsteps and voice are silent, but if they knock over a vase, it will still make a noise when it shatters. This Boon cannot affect those of equal or greater Legend than the Scion who uses it. The effects of the Boon last for one scene. Listen to my Voice :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend The reassuring timbre of the Scion’s voice becomes an anchor that his friends can cling to in times of mental adversity. For as long as the Scion sings, hums, speaks or otherwise vocalizes in a soothing manner, one ally per success that can hear his voice is protected from social and mental attacks. The MDV of the targets gets a bonus equal to the Scion’s Legend. This Boon ends if the Scion’s vocalizing is interrupted by taking any action, being wounded or other distraction. The Scion is considered Inactive during combat while maintaining the Boon. Lullaby :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 point of legend per target The Scion sings a lullaby and spends 1 point of Legend per person she wishes to affect within hearing distance. Her targets fall instantly into a deep but normal sleep for (10 – target’s Legend) hours, with a minimum of 1 hour. If they are awakened early, they do not gain the benefits of this Boon. When they awake, all those affected regain one point of Willpower (up to their maximum) and heal up to three levels of bashing damage. It is possible to receive the benefits of Lullaby once every 24 hours. To resist the somnolent powers of Lullaby, a character can roll their Stamina + Endurance. They must gain more successes on their roll than the Scion did on the activation to stay awake, but each success they gain removes 1 hour from the sleep time, down to the minimum. If used to affect creatures without a Legend score, each point of Legend spent affects 10 targets instead of just one. Shattering Crescendo :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend Mortals with powerful voices can shatter glasses with the proper note. A Scion who sets his voice to it can maim or kill living beings and devastate objects. Such sonic attacks use the Scion’s Perception + Art (Music) + Legend as their attack pool. Shattering Crescendo can’t be parried. The base damage of such an attack is equal to the Scion’s Strength + the rank of her most powerful Sound Boon. Sonic attacks are Piercing and ignore the Hardness of inanimate objects. The Scion can choose to inflict Bashing or Lethal damage every time he uses this Boon. Fifth Rank Boons Lingering Echo :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 2 points of legend Demigods with power over Sound can speak and leave their voices hanging in the air, unheard until a specific event comes to pass. A single speech, song or other utterance can be stored in the air of the Scion’s current location for a day. Each success allows the Scion to set a condition on when their message will be heard or extend the duration of the Boon for one extra day. If the Scion uses a Legendary Deed as part of the activation, the duration of this power becomes permanent. Legendary Deeds used in this fashion provide no additional successes, they simply adjust the duration. Conditions set on the replay of the stored sound can be as simple as “whenever someone comes through this hallway” or as specific as “when my son finds this room.” Sonorous Creation :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 2 points of legend The Scion can produce virtually any sound by himself. He’s his own chorus, symphony or Hollywood sound department. The user cannot create more sounds, voices or instruments simultaneously than the sum of his Legend, Intelligence and Epic Intelligence. The difficulty of creating specific sounds depends on how complex the sounds are and how many are involved. Making the noise of an air-raid siren is only difficulty 1, but reproducing a pitch-perfect performance of the Philharmonic Orchestra would be difficulty 10. Siren's Song :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 2 points of legend + 1 point of willpower. Like the sirens who lured sailors to their deaths, the Scion can call others with his song. Everyone within earshot (this effect cannot be carried over amplification and cannot be recorded or broadcast) must make a (Willpower + Integrity + Legend) roll and obtain more successes than the Scion did in order to resist the siren-song. An affected person should immediately come as close as possible to the user of the Boon and, once within sight of them, remain in their presence until the end of the song. A person thus captured is not completely oblivious to danger around him (he will not simply stand there if someone strikes or shoots at him). This Boon works effectively against both sexes and does not affect anyone of equal or higher Legend than the user. Sixth Rank Boons Haunting Melody :from Samuel Guillet with changes by Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower The Scion’s song will daze and confuse his enemies, making it difficult for them to track or attack him. For as long as the Scion continues to sing or otherwise create the Melody (a diceless action), everyone who can hear his song is affected by the discordant harmonics of the music. Each success on this Boon increases the difficulty of any attacks made by the affected against the Scion by 1. The affected are also unable to see the Scion clearly, he fades and blurs in their awareness, inflicting the same loss of successes on all attempts to locate, track or identify the Scion. If someone hearing the song has a Mental DV greater than the number of successes the Scion gained, they are immune to the effects of the Boon. It Goes To Eleven! :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend This Boon allows the Scion to manipulate the volume of sounds around her. The user decides if she wants to reduce or increase the volume of any or all sounds in the area. Each success on the roll allows the Scion to double or halve the volume of a single sound. Multiple successes can be applied to specific sounds, allowing the Scion to mute the take off of a space shuttle down to a mere whisper or amplify the sound of a falling pin to literally deafening levels. Sufficiently loud sounds may inflict Bashing damage at the Storyteller’s discretion and result in temporary or permanent hearing loss for those without Epic Stamina. If the Scion wishes to mute or enhance the volume of all sounds around her instead of picking and choosing, five successes allow halving or doubling of the ambient noise. As with single-sound targeting, the Scion can apply multiple sets of five successes for truly powerful noise manipulation. Lend me your Ears :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 10 points of legend and 1 point of willpower With a few words and a quick touch, a Demigod can create a bond between his ears and those of another person. For the next day, the Scion can choose to hear through the ears of his target or allow the target to hear through the Scion’s own ears. While the one receiving sensory input gains the benefits of regular Epic Perception (if the other member of the bond has any), no Boons, Knacks or other supernatural powers that affect perception are transmitted by this Boon. A Scion can have a number of these connections active equal to his highest-rated Sound Boon, but can only use one at a time. The cost of the Boon must be paid once for each target the Demigod wishes to connect with. If the target resists the connection, compare their MDV to the Scion’s successes. Should the target succeed in resisting, the cost of the Boon is wasted and the Scion cannot try again for the rest of the current Story. Seventh Rank Boons Crossroads Gift :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 10 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. The Scion can grant temporary and superhuman musical skill to a mortal. The target of this Boon adds a number of dice equal to the Scion’s highest-rated Music Boon to any roll involving musical skill. The bonus lasts for one day per success. Wail of the Banshee :from Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower The Scion draws in a deep breath and lets out a gut-wrenching scream; a sound out of the worst nightmares of humanity. The Banshee’s Wail cannot be amplified by artificial or supernatural means, not even by other Sound Boons. Those who hear the Howl take one die of unsoakable lethal damage per success as their minds are torn by the terrifying scream. The only resistance is a Stamina + Fortitude roll which can be made only by characters who possess a Legend score. Each success on the roll reduces the damage pool by 1 die. Eighth Rank Boons Macabre Symphony :from Samuel Guillet with changes by Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 5 points of legend By performing a song laced with discordant, demoralizing harmonics, the Scion can sap the will of anyone listening to his music. By voice or instrument, the Scion performs his song and chooses which of his listeners will be affected, up to a number equal to his highest-ranked Sound Boon + his Legend. While listening to the Macabre Symphony, the victims must spend a point of willpower for every action they wish to take. Performing the Symphony counts as a diceless action, but it’s dissonant harmonics can be worked into the songs of other Sound Boons such as Haunting Melody, Lullaby or Siren’s Song. Doing so applies a -2 dice penalty to the activation rolls of both Boons. Anyone with a Mental DV higher than the Scion’s activation successes is immune to this Boon. Ninth Rank Boons Mortal Dirge :from Samuel Guillet with changes by Telgar :Dice Pool: Rating + Art (Music) :Cost: 10 points of legend and 1 point of willpower This Boon can only be used against targets who have no temporary Willpower left, for their souls must be weakened before the Scion can assail them further. By playing or singing the notes of this dark melody, a God of Sound can cause such utter desolation within his listeners that they simply lose the will to life and die of their own accord. Anyone who can hear the Dirge and has no remaining temporary Willpower suffers 30 Lethal damage, plus 1 more for every two successes the Scion gained on the activation roll. This damage cannot be soaked by armor. Any ordinary mortals who hear this song, no matter their amount of Willpower, die instantly. Tenth Rank Boons Clarion Call :from Telgar :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 15 points of legend and 1 point of willpower A God of Sound can be heard anywhere, by anyone. The God simply chooses who he wants to hear him and speaks a message, which can be of any length, and his intended audience will hear him as easily as if he were standing next to them. The chosen audience can be defined as strictly as a single person, or as broadly as “all attractive Hispanic females with lower back tattoos” and it can incorporate any conditions the God wishes. He could choose to speak to everyone in New York City, or everyone in the world who makes more than $100,000 per year. The Clarion Call can transcend the boundaries of Worlds, allowing conversation with a soul trapped in Tartarus while the God himself is in the Overworld. The only limitations of this Boon are that it cannot convey any other powers and it does not allow for conversations. The God can speak, but this Boon offers him no way to hear what anyone says in reply. Avatar of Sound The Song :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs